Kakita Idzuki
Kakita Idzuki was a bushi magistrate and duelist of the Crane Clan. Legion of the Sapphire Chrysanthemum Idzuki, a student of Kakita Noritoshi, was appointed as the Commander of the Sapphire Legion. Tales of the Emerald Championship (Imperial Herald v2#23), by Shawn Carman Kakita Idzuki (The Heaven's Will Boxtext) The Crane had bargained the favor of the Mantis Clan for this appointment. Amethyst, by Nancy Sauer Empress' Guard Idzuki was a member of the Empress' Guard during the reign of Iweko I. Children in the Garden, by Shawn Carman One of his duties was to appoint the guardians of the estate where Taishuu, the Spider ambassador to the Empire, as Matsu Kasei or Tsuruchi Sanjo. Scenes from the Empire 15, by Shawn Carman, Brian Yoon, & Nancy Sauer Destroyer War Idzuki commanded the Lady Doji's Eyes during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame In 1172 he requested the aid of Togashi Gato to intercept a Centuriae unit who had landed in the Daidoji lands. The Ise Zumi managed to kill the Destroyers' leader and the Ikoma Wardens and the Doji's Eyes turned the gaijin back to the sea. The State of the Empire 12 God Beast of Kali-Ma Idzuki fought outside Ryoko Owari against the God Beast of Kali-Ma and its insect-like spawn. He chilled every time he remembered the battle. The Destroyer War, Part 15, by Shawn Carman Zokujin Mura In 1173 Idzuki was defending Zokujin Mura against ironclad forces. The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Kiyoshi had passed without been too much noticed by Idzuki or his advisor. The fate of the battle would change when reinforcements of the Destroyers charged against the Crane forces through a mountainous pass. Before they could enter in battle the mountains beside them moved and fell over them, destroying the menace and cutting the retreat for the ironclads already engaged. The avalanche seemed that was provoked by the powerful earth magic of the zokujin, which probably had been recalled by Kiyoshi. The Destroyer War, Part 15, by Shawn Carman End of the War After the end of the war the Spider Clan was elevated to Great Clan. Idzuki saw it as a shame, and he believed that to any tainted Crane would be always a traitor. The next day Kakita Hideshi, yojimbo to the Asahina Daimyo Asahina Beniha, revealed himself as tainted in front of the Crane Court and the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai. He requested to commit seppuku and it was granted. Idzuki was present when he made the three cuts. Flowers in Darkness, by Nancy Sauer Tainted Empress' Guard Bayushi Hirose reported his commander Shiba Erena that Gahseng was a tainted member of the Spider Clan. Erena followed Hirose's point of view, and after Gahseng was relieved from his duties and sent along with his tainted brethren to the Colonies, he was replaced by Daigotsu Sahara. Scenes from the Empire, Part 22, by Nancy Sauer, Yoon Ha Lee and Robert Denton External Links * Kakita Idzuki (The Heaven's Will) Category:Crane Clan Members